Visions and Visits to the Beginning
by Rowna Seria
Summary: A potion has gone horrible wrong and has switched to people from the past for two people from the present. That's not all, the people are criticaly important to their time and it's futuer, so getting them back would be a good thing. But can they adapt to


Visions and Visits to the Beginning  
  
Chapter One: A Change of Scene  
  
{Hermione POV}  
  
What in the world possessed professor Snape?! Why the hell did he pair us all up with Slythrines for their final project? Is he mad at his house our something? I had to work with Pansy Parkinson of all the god-forsaken people (pardon my bad on religion, no offence intended) in the whole damned house! Luckily Ron was not paired with Malfoy, they would both fail if they were. I really think Ron should worry more about his grades though, any way; Harry was paired up with Malfoy, I had absolutely no idea what to expect. Poor Neville was put with Goyle, really that's just plane mean. We had begun our projects a couple days ago. We had to concoct several potions and use them to create a final end result. Like mixing to kinds together to get some new effect, it's actually really dangerous, but I don't think Snape cares.  
  
"Give me the beetles," Pansy demanded, really that girl needs to learn some manners.  
  
"And why? We haven't even began boiling the mixture," I tried to strain a bit of the sarcasm out of my voice.  
  
"So."  
  
"You need to add the beetles whole, that's why!"  
  
"Oh! I get it," this was said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly from the other side of the class room there came a yell and a "What the hell did you do Potter?!"  
  
"I didn't do any thing! You put the……IN!" I couldn't hear the one part because Harry said it quite indistinguishably.  
  
A thick gray smoke was slowly filling up the room. It filled the nose and the eyes, but it smelled sweet.  
  
"What did you to do!" Snape was very angry I think.  
  
But as the smoke cleared (which was odd in it's self) nothing had happened! Even Harry looked fine, except the fact that his hair was more messy than usual. But quite unexpectedly there was a "plunk!" in large cauldron at the front of the classroom; a person had fallen in and managed to send a good amount of water flying everywhere.  
  
"Hey! Nice cauldron you have here. Is it made in Gresterwald? They always have had the best cauldrons, thought I don't use the things so much, they just don't suite me, always blowing up and leaking on me, 'cept the Gresterwald ones."  
  
The man, for he was a man, had climbed out of the cauldron (thoroughly wet) and started rambling about it. But he wasn't just an ordinary man, and was obviously a wizard, but he had the longest hair I had ever seen a guy have (I say "had" because that's about to change). It was of the palest blonde, and there was, well, a lot of it; the braid when just a bit past his waste. He was just a little shorter than Ron, but obviously older, maybe 18 or 19, in appearance any way. But just when I thought thinks were about as weird as they could get, they got a little bit stranger…  
  
No sooner had the thoughts finished in my brain than another man appeared. Now I say appeared because that's just what happened, he came out of no were! And he had a large basin in his hands, which upon see the first man he proceeded to dump it upon his(the first's) head.  
  
Now let me take a break to describe the second man. Now, when I said the first guy's hair was long, it was nothing compared to this one's, his hair when down to his feet. But it was not nearly as thick as the first's, it was thin and wrapped from about midway down to the floor. This man was obviously older, well into his twenties to be sure, and was much taller, even than Ron. Now, back to the action.  
  
"What the!" screamed the first.  
  
"Humph. It's the least you deserve."  
  
"Heck, this is caly!"  
  
"It's proper name is slip."  
  
They argued a bit more before Snape finally interjected, "Excuse me sirs, but I'm trying to hold a class here."  
  
They both looked at Snape with a bit of confusion when the fist one commented, "Woha, look at all the people!"  
  
"Really, are you that dull?" said the second  
  
"Hey! Hey! Quick, take me to the kiln!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I want to see what happens if I fire my hair!"  
  
"What are you, MAD!"  
  
Suddenly, before I could control my self I screamed, and the whole class looked at me, "Harry is GONE!"  
  
"Huh?" said Pansy when she noticed, "Hey! Draco's gone too!"  
  
{Third person}  
  
Harry thought he heard a whooshing noise as he was suddenly sucked through, something, and quite unexpectedly found himself out upon the Hogwarts' grounds. But it didn't seem like it. The grass was tall, and waved in the slight breeze, Hogwarts stood in the same manner as it always had, but it seemed in an odd sense newer, and there were horses!  
  
Harry stared a moment in confusion before looking behind him, and there, quite unexpectedly, was a stable! This is where the green houses should have been. Up where Hagrid's hut was, there was an archery range, with targets in what should have been the garden. He looked around more and saw other oddities like mews and an herb garden. The whole experience felt like a dream, but everything about this place was very… real.  
  
Draco slowly awoke and groaned, rubbing his back, "Where the hell are we?" he gasped out.  
  
"Huh! Don't swear!" This was a female voice coming from right behind them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Harry and Draco yelled in unison.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Asked a man dashing up the hill towards them. He had a well trimmed brown beard and a good head of hair. Harry figured he was probably younger then the beard made him look. He also had on some nicely made clothes, but Harry thought they were odd. He had on a tunic, big leather boots, and long cloak.  
  
"Oh, just a couple of boys appearing out of no were right in font of me," sighed the lady sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Draco swerved around to look at her. She had a pleasant round face and soft gray eyes and a full head of long, straight blonde hair. She was strongly built and was of about average in height. She had a little giggle that Draco thought was rather annoying.  
  
She looked at Draco with a bit of surprised, "Why are you frowning at me?"  
  
"Because you have a very an—nugh," Harry had punched Draco in the side.  
  
"Have any of you seen… oh, who are these people?" A different lady had come over, she was wearing plane clothes, but she still looked positively elegant. She had long wavy red hair and gray-green eyes that seemed as deep and endless as if they were blue. She also had a bow and a few arrows in hand.  
  
"Well, lets ask 'em," said the man, "Who are you?"  
  
"Um, well, I'm Harry potter, and this is Draco Malfoy," Harry said as Draco gave a weak wave.  
  
"Well lads, get up on your feet so we can get properly introduced without your rears in the mud."  
  
"Just one question," said Draco, "What year is it exactly, no wait, (the man looked like he was about to answer) I don't want to know.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Harry, "Hey, we're not actually talking the same, it's like it's being translated, it's like… um… when I talk to snakes."  
  
"Talk to snakes!" The three yelled in unison, Harry and Draco were a bit taken aback.  
  
"Salazar would have liked to meet you," said the red head, "but I haven't seen him since he was with his brother in the clay room. Actually he was the person I was just looking for." 


End file.
